wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tide
A Finals-universe character from The Refugees, played by Jamie Pines. Character Sheet Ariel Newton Age: 12 You’re a local boy, having grown up in Mendocino. You had a fairly pleasant small town life growing up. You spent lots of time down by the sea, playing in the waves and exploring strange caves you found with your best friend Simone. One day, you and Simone were exploring one such cave. You had followed it from down at water level upwards, into the cliff face. You could see some slight light ahead, so you figured the cave must open up somewhere ahead. You finally reached the end of the cave, and could see the sky, sure enough. But… you could see it through a crack a few inches wide. You sighed, and the two of you turned back down. As Simone advanced, however, she cried out. You looked past her, and saw the problem: the cave below you had filled with water. The tide had come in. You were trapped. You sighed again and the two of you sat down to wait for low tide. As she went to sit down, however, Simone’s foot caught on an outcropping of rock. She went down hard, her head striking a sharp rock. You leapt up and grabbed her, calling out her name. She was unconscious, and blood was flowing from her scalp. She needed a doctor now—there was no time to wait for the tide to lower. You stared at the tidewater, eyes wide. You picked Simone up and carried her to the water’s edge. As your foot touched the water, the sea seemed to hiss and draw back, leaving your foot dry. You walked on into the water, Simone held in your arms. The water formed a bubble of air around the two of you, seemingly held back by your sheer force of determination. As you reached the open waters, however, you noticed the trail of blood Simone was leaving in the water. This was Mendocino. Here, blood in the water would lead to one thing: sharks. You walked faster. The shark caught up to you three hundred yards from the beach. You lowered Simone gently to the sea bed, careful to keep one foot touching her at all times in case she bubble were to vanish. Someone knowing exactly what to do, you held out your hands and drew a shining sword from the air. As the shark drew closer, you slashed down, the sword leaving a slow motion trail of bubbles through the surf. You struck the shark square on the nose, causing it to thrash about wildly, then swim quickly away. You walked out of the surf onto the beach below Mendocino, Simone in your arms, completely dry. You ran up the stairs into the town, to the nearest phone. You had Simone in a hospital within twenty minutes. Your parents were rather surprised when the owner of the prestigious Clifftop School across the bay from you showed up later that afternoon with an invitation to join his school. They eagerly accepted, and you moved in there half a year ago. You still Simone all the time, and she has fully recovered. You hang out with Lock and Forge, though you find their antics a bit annoying at times. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse